Help Iv've been suced into cyborg 009
by Akari Johnsen
Summary: Self insert I get sucked into the anime Cyborg 009 and have to fight my way out but fall in love with the unthinkable person of the group.
1. Chapter 1: the Beginning of a new life

**Authors note: this is my first fanfiction is please review and give me Ideas of what should happen next. after chapter 2**

I was in my room watching T.V. it was a saturday afternoon bored to death when I decided to watch my favorite show on DVD it was a hot day here in Pomona and black-outs had been happening all over Pomona but this was more than the average day for me. I pushed play on the disc menu then my T.V. shut off but my dvd player was still on I tried to turn on the television on only to be stopped by the T.V. turning back on but with a wierd picture on it as I stared into it I was suddenly sucked in as I screamed for my mother but was topo late. when I woke up I noticed that my clothes were not what I expected me to wear but, I was sitting on the block But in los Angeles on Vermot and santa Monica when some one from behind me grabbed me and knocked me out then when I woke up I noticed that my was not in my street clothes and looked 16 years old but in my street clothes place was a uniform it looked familiar to my favorite show then I said" holy crap was I in the anime Cyborg 009 looked around and to myself I said "yup I am." then thought how I got there then realized That my tv sent me to this world. then shook my head due to a slight headache then alarms blared and I realized that someone broke in an hour later that someone slipped into the room and said " Hey you must be 0016 I'm 009 I'm here to get you out of here. but don't have much time so let's go I nodded and we left. As we were leaving I was so scared I didn't know what was going on so I did what anyone would do in the situation, I had to run as fast as I can so I stated to run but stopped by a group of soldiers but I stopped before they had their hands on me which They already pissed me off way before but now my anger was burning red fired a few shots from their gun but they missed then Something inside me told me what to do like I did what anyone would do trust what my body told me. So I told him " I'll take care of them I already have a bone to pick with them." as I said that he stepped back as I fought (not that He knew I was a MMA fighter and don't know how to street fight and would lose street fights) but to my surprize I had beat them and hour later was out of that place and was sprinting as was he. Then, there was someone else and realized that they knew I was there when I was in Los Angeles. they pointed to the ship and I got on and they took off wiuth me inside. Then, I muttered this most be the most worst memories in my life. Then one stood up and said "this is only the beginning of whats yet to come." as he looked me in the eyes from across the room. As I eyes met his I realized that I was safe. For now at least.

**Authors note: Iare you guys still reading... good I hope you enjoy this chapter for therte will be more to come in the next few weeks so to sign off I don't own Cyborg 009 nore do I the characters just myself in this story so Peace, Love and happiness for all- livendie99 **


	2. Chapter 2: the explaination

**Sorry I haven't been on I was on 2 dates on different days so, anyways heres chapter 2: the explanation and in this story I will change my name so if my friends noticed they will not know anyways.**

As I started to relax in my Mind I was questioning whether Or not if I would be able to return to my world the world that I knew existed but as I continued to question I had to get some of the underlying questions out of my head then a woman stepped up to me and said " you must be terrified of whats happening to you." then I spoke up and said" you have no idea. `one minute it was a Saturday afternoon filled with blackouts then the next this." I do understand but there is some questions I have to ask you what was it like to travel to one world to the other and what were you doing when it happened?" with a shocked look on my face I said " how did you know that?" then she smiled and said " there were reports of thunder and lighting in Los Angeles on a sunny day and reports at the fourth time lighting struck you appeared out of nowhere from it and noticed that something was wrong so we checked it out only to find a badge for the Los Angeles county fire department and a pair of contacts then some homeless man claimed that he saw you being dragged into a van closed the door then tried to pay him $250 to keep quiet and drove off and we did not even know what your name is." Well my name Johnsen. I was watching television at the time I was 23 years old and a fire fighter for the city of Pomona in california I had Just gotten off of work slept until 2:30 PM then watched a T.v show on a DVD and it was in a middle of blackout season in my neighborhood I thought it was another blackout but my DVD player was still on but when I tried to turn it off a picture showed up and that's when I was sucked in next thing you know I was on Vermont and Santa Monica then that happened. that is all I remember nothing more nothing less than that. Then woke up there to be saved and just want to thank you guys. but what is going on?" then she explained that it wasn't an accident that I was brought here by them then asked me "were there anything else that was sent to your world?" "oh yeah there was a notebook that hit me the head with a note inside its pages saying if anyone gets this write your name age and gender on a different page so I wrote it after the third page of the notebook then placed it on the side walk and it disappeared told no one about it till now."I explained "So no one knows about that note book?" she asked "except me. So what does that have to with me? and will I be able to go home where I started? then looked at me with what was once a calm face Now a sad face then said " I don't think you would be able to go home once they pulled you through the machine blew up after the portal that lead you there closed. I am very sorry." Then I said in disbelief" what about my Family they Know I'm not the type to runaway I have a job, a life. And you telling me now gone." then started to cry at this moment I was sad. knowing I am now stuck here to fight against something that has nothing to do with me I was Nothing more now than a pawn in thier game of chess.

**So thats chapter 2. I promise the next one will be exciting. I own nothing of Cyborg 009 nore it's charcaters just me. Till later Live&die99**


End file.
